Stupidity Force: REBORN
Stupidity Force: REBORN is a weird ressuruction-like special about the creator being inactive for a year and a half. In the series Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Obviously. Summary Ben wakes up after being asleep for a year, and now he has to fight some weird mathematician who made him fall asleep. Plot (Kevin): BEN WAKE UP. (Ben): WHAT. LET ME SLEEP. Ben gets out of bed, and sees Gwen, Kevin and Eggy looking at him. (Gwen): You've been asleep. FOR A YEAR AND A HALF. DUNDUDNUDNUDNDUNDUNUNUNUN (Ben): WAIT WHAT (Gwen): We fell asleep too. (Kevin): Yeah. SUDDENLY PARADOX (Paradox): GENTLEMEN. (Ben):MENTLEGEN (Kevin): NGEMLENTE. (Ben): Don't even try. (Gwen): So we've been asleep for a year and half? (Paradox): Yes. You've missed quite a lot of things. (Ben): Like......? (Paradox): I'll show you. EPIC MONTAGE OF THE TEAM WATCHING EVERYTHING (Ben): DEAR GOD (Paradox): Yes indeed. (Ben): Am I going to become a weird pupil-less kid with a digital watch thingy? (Paradox): No, but you still have his aliens. (Ben): LIKE THE LEGO GUY? (Paradox): Yes. (Ben): YEAAH (transforms) BLOXX! Time to play with legos! (shapeshifts into a lego set) LET'S PLAY WITH MYSELF (Gwen): How did we even fall asleep? (Paradox): The evil Cosine! (Kevin): Who? FLASHBACK Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Eggy are fighting a Complexian in a school. (Cosine): I AM COSINE! BANE OF FUN! (Ben): OH NOES I AM NOT GOOD AT MATH! (Cosine): FEEL MY MATH! Cosine jumped at Kevin and clawed him with his rulers. (Ben): THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR (transforms) CHEESEWHEEL! Cheesewheel fired cheese at Cosine, but Cosine ate it. Cheesewheel rolled at him an crushed him. Gwen fired energy thingies, and Cosine deflected them with his rulers. They hit Gwen. (Cosine): It looks like these rulers really... (puts on sunglasses) RULE. YEAAAAAAAAAH (Cheesewheel): That sucked! (Cosine): Ah screw you Cheesewheel blasted more cheese, and Cosine was hit. He fell to the ground. (Cheesewheel): Yeah! (Kevin): We should put him in jail for his... (puts on sunglasses) SINS. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Cosine): You haven't seen the last of cosine! TIME FOR REVENGE! (Kevin): What can you possibly do? (Cosine): Lecture you about the history of math! BORING LECTURE ABOUT MATH HISTORY! (Kevin): THAT WAS SO BORING I'M GOING TO FALL ASL-(falls asleep) The rest of the team fell asleep. (Cheesewheel): Sometimes I dream about cheese. END OF FLASHBACK (Gwen): So how did we wake up in beds? (Paradox): I put you there because school just began. (Bloxx): I made a lego set that looks like a potato! (Kevin): Cool story bro. (Paradox): It's good that you woke up. Look at the world now. They looked out of the window. The city was ruined. (Bloxx): Dayum. (Paradox): Since there was nobody left to defend the Earth, it's pretty much destroyed. (Gwen): How do we return it to normal? (Paradox): Well, there is the Returntonormal button. (Bloxx): That's easy. (Paradox): Except Cosine is using it for his insane experiments. He's using it as an undo button. (Bloxx): Let's kill him! (Paradox): That's not as easy as it seems. His fortress of Mathitude is highly defended by math nerds. (Kevin): Where is the Fortress of Mathitude? (Paradox): In the San Diego Math Con. (Gwen): DEAR GOD (Bloxx): I'LL GET US THERE! (transforms into a plane) YEAH (Kevin): That's a lego plane. It doesn't help. (Bloxx): (returns to Ben) WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO (Gwen): How about some new guy? From Omniverse? (Ben): I KNOW (transforms) Compower! (Kevin): That doesn't help! (Compower): Shut up Kev. (Kevin): okay. (Gwen): Seriously though, how will that help? (Compower): Look. Words appear on his screen. (Compower): /tp @a 879 65 1990 Everyone teleported to the SDMC. (Eggy): Bagahk? (Kevin): How did that work? (Compower): Because computers (Kevin): Okay. (Paradox): Now go get that button! (disappears) (Gwen): That is one huge fortress of mathitude. It is. (Compower): LET'S KILL EVERYBODY! /effect @ax=879, y=65, z=1990, r=100 7 10 2- Gwen punched him in the face before he finished the line. (Compower): WHY NOT (Gwen): Because that would be too convenient, won't it? (Compower): I hate this logic. (Kevin): Now let's break in an find the button. They ran to the door. Kevin held Eggy, and he blew up the door with explosive poo. (Compower): Let's do this! They saw a huge crowd of nerds, and Cosine was commanding them, (Cosine): You? I thought I took you out by telling you about Pascal! NERDS ATTACK! (Nerds): FOR MATH! They charged at them. (Compower): This will be easy. Compower blasted lightning, zapping a nerd. (Nerd #2): Look, he only has 1.83 GHz Intel Core Duo processor! He is so weak! (Compower): HEY THAT'S OFFENSIVE (zaps him) Kevin absorbed a calculator and started punching them. Gwen was blasting them, and Eggy was blowing them up. (Nerd #6): LET'S HACK HIM (Compower): NOOOO They started hacking him, but he quickly reverted to Ben. (Ben): STOP COUNTING DIGITS OF PI IT HUUUUUUUUUURTS (Nerd #87): MUHAHAHAHA (Ben): (transforms) PIE GUY! HAVE SOME PIE! He fired pies in their faces. They started eating them. (Gwen): Ben, PIE PORTAL, NOW! Pie Guy made a pie portal, and teleported to Cosine using it. Kevin, Gwen and Eggy used it too. (Cosine): TIME FOR ANOTHER LECTURE! (Pie Guy): NO. (fires a pie in his face). (Cosine): GRRR Cosine started attacking them. He scratched the Ultimatrix symbol. (Pie Guy): A NEW ALIEN! (transforms) MATH! Well fiddlesticks. (Cosine): Another Complexian? (Math): I HAVE URGES TO SOLVE THAT MATH EQUATION (Cosine): It's a toughy. (Math): Actually, it's quite easy if you use the Archimedes Equation. (Cosine): Impressive. (Math): Yes, indeed. (Kevin): STOP TALKING ABOUT MATH (Gwen): We need the Returntonormal button! (Cosine): No, I NEED IT (Kevin): Dude, the Earth is destroyed. (Cosine): WELL I NEED IT. (Math): Give it to us! (Cosine): TO THE NERDMOBILE NANANANANANA (Eggy): Gahk. (Gwen): Well that sucks. (Math): If know him from his sloppy equation, he must be going to try out an insane experiment... and I know where! TO THE KEVINMOBILE! NNANANNANANANA They drove and reached a weird lab. (Math): He's going to use the fastest supercomputer ever to conduct a mad experiment! (Kevin): We need to stop him! They ran into the lab, and saw Cosine rushing into a room. (Math): (Ultimatrix becomes red and returns him to human) Uh oh. I don't know math anymore. (Gwen): We can still kick butt. They went into the room. It had a huge supercomputer in it. (Cosine): Now, you will see my utter genius, The supercomputer printed out some data. (Cosine): THE FINAL NUMBER OF THE SQUARE ROOT OF 2! MUHAHAHAHA (Ben): Oh right. Math makes me think math is important. (Kevin): THAT'S USELESS. (Cosine): NO IT ISN'T. I have a math gun! He pulled out a massive gun. It fired numbers that wrecked the lab. (Ben): IT'S HERO TIME (transforms) Benmummy! (Kevin) His name is Snare-Oh now. (Benmummy): That's a horrible name! (Kevin): I know right? (Benmummy): I'm staying with Benmummy. Because I have pupils. Benmummy wrapped up Cosine, and threw him through a wall. Cosine cut his bandages, and attacked him. Benmummy jumped over the rulers, and launched to the ceiling. He threw Cosine into a bubbling potion. (Cosine): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BURNING! (Benmummy): YEAH. (Gwen): Now get the button! The button was on the table near the supercomputer. (Kevin): Time to revert everything to normal! He was about to press the button, but he was attacked by a massive number 2. (Benmummy): EWWWWW Not that kind of number 2, He was attacked by a number 2. (Benmummy): Oh k. Cosine came flying through the wall. (Cosine): I CAN NOW CONTROL MATH! FEAR ME! (Benmummy): LOL YOU ARE USELESS (Cosine): Oh yeah? Benmummy was smashed by numbers. (Benmummy): He can control math? (transforms) LURNIT! I control math, history and science! (Cosine): OH YEAH? (Lurnit): YEAH. Lurnit summoned a massive atom to smash Cosine in the face. Then he threw Abraham Lincoln in his face. (Abe Lincoln): Four score, and- (Cosine): GET OUT OF MY FACE (Lurnit): Time to change history! TIME TRAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEL Lurnit returned to the flashback. (Cosine): Time for a lecture! (Lurnit): NO. Lurnit summoned a number 8 which caught Cosine. (Cosine): NOOOO (Lurnit): Time for you to learn real math! He sent him back in time to caveman era. (Cosine): Nooooooo! Everyone here doesn't know basic math! TIME TRAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEL Lurnit returned to the present. (Gwen): All that time you could have just gone Lurnit? (Lurnit): Yeah, but then I wouldn't have gotten Math! HOMEWORK IS EASY NOW! (Kevin): Well everything is normal. (Lurnit): Yup. THE END (Ben): WAIT. What? (Ben): You suck. Well you are kinda right. (Ben): I'll kill you if you do that again. A year and a half is a long time. (Ben): Yup. POTATO The real end. Aliens Used *Bloxx *Cheesewheel (flashback) *Compower *Math (debut) *Pie Guy *Benmummy (Snare-Oh is a really, really bad name. Even Ben agrees.) *Lurnit Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Paradox *Eggy Villains *Cosine *Nerds *Nerd #2 *Nerd #8 *Nerd #87 *Nerd #198 *Nerd #1278 *Nerd #19827128782 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Specials